The Fight of a Lifetime
by Haunted Flower
Summary: A new version of the Master Hand arrives and is stronger than ever.With the help of a new Smasher,can the SSB finally defeat him?(FINISHED)
1. The News

Hi,ya`ll!  
  
I don`t own Nintendo or any of it`s characters or places,so don`t sue me!!But I do own the new character(Who`s to be announced!),so don`t copy my character!Thanx!BTW,I`m, new to FanFiction.Net,and this is my first fanfic I`m gonna post,and since I just started school again,it might take me awhile to get the other chapters written and posted,Ok?NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
Arigato,minna!(Thanks,everyone!)  
  
Dark Angel Sami(I`m a girl,just so everyone knows!)   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________   
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 1:The News  
  
It was a normal day in Super Smash Bros.Melee HQ,with the Melees and the Event Matches,but all that was about to change when Mario ran in."Hey-a,you guys-a!"Mario said breathlessly."What is it now,you stupid plumber?"Bowser growled.Mario looked sad and worried."Aww,don`t listen to Bowser,Mario.Now tell us,what`s wrong?"Peach asked."Well-a,there`s some-a good news and bad-a news." "What`s the bad news?"Ness asked."Well-a..There`s a new-a Master Hand-a,called the Metal-Giga Hand-a,and he`s really strong-a.I don`t-a think we can-a beat him.." "And,the good news?" "Well-a,we`re getting a new-a Hidden Character-a to help-a us." "But,we already have all of them!"Link said."Who is he?Can he really help us?"Falco asked."I don`t-a know anything about him-a yet,but we still have to defeat him to get him to join us."Mario sighed."When should he be coming?"C.Falcon asked."Anytim-"Mario was cut off by an alarm."WARNING-A NEW FOE HAS APPEARED!"The alarm rang."I want to fight him."Roy jumped up."I`ve never fought a Hidden Character before!"Everyone agreed."Be careful,Roy."Marth said,putting his hand on his best friend`s shoulder."He could be tough." "Don`t worry about me,Marth.I`ll be fine."Roy said as he took out the Sword of Seals and went into the battlefield.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry that this chapter wasn`t very long.I promise the others will be longer.And I probobly   
  
won`t be updating that often,cuz of school,but bear with me.I`ll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can,kay?See ya next chapter!And you`ll soon see why the other catagory is romance in this story!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	2. Enter Shiana

Ok,here`s the next chapter!Sorry for the delay,but I got crappy homework now...  
  
BTW,This story is rated PG-13 cause of violence in later chapters and maybe some romance themes(No lemons,tho.).So thanx for stickin` around!Now,on with the next chapter!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 2:Enter Shiana  
  
As Roy entered the Hyrule Temple battlefield,thoughts were swimming in his mind.Thoughts like,'What is the Metal-Giga Hand and how did it get here,and what does it want with us?'But his thoughts were clouded when he saw who he was fighting.It wasn`t a boy.In fact,it was a young girl.She had a black sweater coat,with tight black pants,a black headband,black boots,and a black tank-top with a cursive S on the side of it.It was obvious her favorite color was black,but she had dark blue eyes,and wierd shaped earrings. She turned around."Are you one of the Super Smash Bros.?"She asked,calmly."Yeah,who are you?" "I`m Shiana.I was sent here to help you guys.Now,the sooner you defeat me,the quicker I`ll be able to join you.Buuut...I want to test you out.Let`s see if you`re worthy enough to have me on your team.Aww,just kidding!I just want to show you my powers in a practice battle!What`dya say?"Shiana smiled at him."Oh,Ok!"Roy smiled back."Great!Check this out!"Shiana said.Suddenly,her eyes started glowing blue,along with her hands.You could really see the glow better with her black clothes she was wearing.Then her body started glowing blue,and she flew into the air.Shiana was now levitating over Roy."Y-You`re psychic?"He asked."Yep.now,hit me with your best shot!"Roy jumped up with his fire blade and hit her hard.He did little damage.'She`s got a sheild.'he thought.Shiana raised her hands and gathered a giant ball of psychic energy."CRYSTAL BALL BLOWOUT ATTACK!!!"She yelled.Shiana fired the ball at Roy.It hit him hard.His damage counter flew all the way to 150%,sending him crashing into a wall.Shiana gasped.She quickly stopped glowing and flew over to him.She could still fly,even when she wasn`t glowing.She kneeled down next to his unconcious body."Hey?Get up!"She whispered.Roy stirred and slowly opened his eyes."Damn.What an attack!"He said,weakly,as he rubbed his eyes.His vision cleared.Shiana was really beautiful as Roy saw her close up."Are you ok?"Shiana asked,concerned."I really didn`t mean to hit you so hard."She smiled."Naw,it`s ok.I`ve been hit worse then that before." Roy smiled back.Shiana giggled at his response."By the way,what`s your name?" "I`m Roy." "It suits you perfectly!You look like a Roy!Nice to meet you!"Shiana shook his hand.They both looked at each other,not noticing their hands still together."Oh,I`m sorry!"They both said,pulling away,both feeling a warm streak spread across their cheeks.They were blushing."C`mon!The others can hardly wait to meet you!Let`s go!"Roy said as he ran off.Shiana flew right next to him.Both of them had a strange new feeling inside of them.One that they couldn`t explain.But,now it was time to get back to Melee HQ.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUN!!Are Roy and the mysterious new character Shiana falling in love?Only time will tell!Thanx for reading,everyone,and I`ll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P,Ok?Bye,Bye!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	3. Welcoming the Newcomer

Hi,everyone!Enjoying the Fic so far?Well,before we go on to Chapter Three,I`d like to thank a very special person,my best friend,Ryan Barnhart!Let`s face it,if it wasn`t for him,this Fic would never have existed!(He gave me Chapter ideas when I had Writer`s Block.)So,Ryan,if you`re reading this,I LOVE YA,DUDE!THANKS ALOT!!!Ok,now,on with Chapter Three!Enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 3:Welcoming the Newcomer   
  
Everyone was waiting eagerly for Roy to come back,except for Ganondorf and Bowser,who still thought they were stong enough and didn`t need the other Smashers to help them fight the Metal-Giga Hand.The door to Melee HQ slowly opened.The Smashers stood up.Roy came into the room.He was holding hands with someone."Hey everyone,meet the new Smasher,Shiana!" Roy smiled.Shiana walked up next to Roy."A GIRL?!?!WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?A CHEW TOY?!" Ganondorf laughed."I am not a chew toy." Shiana looked at him sternly."Yeah,right!You can`t even fight a rubber chicken!" He laughed again.Roy stepped up."Don`t you dare pick on her!She`s really strong!You have yet to see her powers!They can really help us out!Shiana,show him." Roy said,angrily.Shiana nodded,and flew in the air.Her eyes started glowing again.This time,her hands glowed yellow,and she released a powerful psychic energy beam at Ganondorf."Huh?" He said.The beam hit him perfectly and made him crash through the wall,a big hole in his place."Oh,crud-a.I just-a fixed that wall-a last week-a..." Luigi sighed."Wow!Look at her!She is really strong!" Popo,the blue Ice Climber replied."Hey,thanks!I`ve been wanting to shut Ganondorf up all week!" Link,the hero of Hyrule said."Strong and cute!What`s your name,again,sugah?" Bowser attemped to flirt with Shiana.  
  
"It`s Shiana,and please respect that I don`t date giant spike-shelled Koopas." Shiana replied,rolling her eyes.Bowser snapped his fingers."Shoot." He muttered."Aww,just look at her!Isn`t she adorable?" Peach asked Zelda,who was standing next to her."Yeah!And this is great!We need more women on this team!" Zelda smiled."BEEP BEEEP!!" A small,black 2-D form said."Roy?What`s that?" Shiana asked. "Oh,that`s just Mr.Game and Watch.He only speaks in beeps.I would assume that he said,'Nice to meet you'.." Roy said back to her."Ok,nice to meet you,too,Mr.Game and Watch!" Shiana smiled.Mr.Game and Watch rang his bell in exitement.Then everyone else walked up to her to meet her and shake her hand.  
  
Later that night,when the stars came out,Shiana always liked to go outside and look at the stars."They`re so beautiful..." Shiana whispered to herself.She looked onto the horizon.Dark blue hills and mountains were what she saw."Nice night,tonight,huh?" Roy asked,as he came outside,to see her.Pichu was sleeping silently on Roy`s shoulder."Aww,is that Pichu?He`s so cute!" Shiana walked over and gently petted Pichu."Pii...chu?" Pichu slowly opened it`s eyes."Oh,Pichu!I`m sorry!I didn`t mean to wake you!" Shiana told the yellow Pokemon.Pichu smiled and nodded."Pichu,Pichu!" It said.Then it jumped off of Roy`s shoulder and ran off."So,Shiana,why are you out here all alone?" Roy asked."Well,ever since I was little,I`ve always liked to look at the stars..but.." She said,sadly."..But,it brings back memories of my childhood.I-I was..abused by my parents." Shiana choked out,closing her eyes.Little lines of warm water rolled down her cheeks."I know you must think I am a big baby,now." She sobbed."No I don`t. I`m really sorry for you. What exactly did they do to you? And why?" Roy asked,softly.Shiana wiped her eyes."Well,I really don`t like to talk about stuff like this,but I do feel better after talking about it." She smiled."Well,my parents always wanted to have a boy,but instead,they got a girl,me,and they`d lock me in the closet,slap me,starve me,hey you name it,and they probably did it to me." Shiana said,tears rolling down her face again."You guys are like the only ones who have ever been nice to me in my life.Thank you so much." Shiana whispered.Then she hugged Roy hard.Roy hadn`t expected this at all,and smiled.He wrapped his arms around her,too and whispered,"You`re welcome." Shiana let go of him and looked into his eyes.Roy did the same.Their faces slowly moved closer to each others.Their lips were only centimeters away."BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!"The alarm rang.Shiana and Roy were both startled by this,and broke off quickly."What`s that?" Shiana asked.Just then,Young Link and Kirby ran in."The Metal-Giga Hand!He`s here!!!" Young Link yelled."We have to fight,NOW!" Kirby said."He`s here already?Alright." Roy said,calmly.He looked at Shiana."Are you ready?" He asked."Yes,I am." Shiana said,her eyes glowing red this time.She was obviously ready to fight.She flew in the air."Let`s GO!!" She yelled,as her,Young Link,Roy,and Kirby ran to meet the other Smashers.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,a bit of Shiana`s past comes out!And,no,the fic is not gonna be over pretty soon.There`s a twist...uh..sort of.Anywho,I`ll see you next chapter!Bye!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	4. Captured!

Hey,everyone!Sorry for my bad grammer,but remember,this is my first computer FanFic and I`m not used to the customs.So I`ll try to improve.I`m also sorry that I took so long to get this up.I went to my friend`s house on Saturday and Monday,so I didn`t have time to write.My friend is a member of Fanfiction.Net,and he is currently writing his FanFic called "Mario:The Revenge" in the Mario section.Sooooo,when he posts that,I`ll let `cha know,kay?Now,on with my story!  
  
PS:I think this Chapter`s kinda short.X_X  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 4:Captured!  
  
As the four Smashers ran to meet the others,they really were ready to fight.The Metal-Giga Hand had caused them enough trouble by just being there.  
  
"I`m gonna give that Hand a piece of my mind,LITERALLY!"Shiana yelled,her hands glowing with psychic energy.  
  
When they got to the door that leads outside,the other Smashers were looking up.The Metal-Giga Hand floated above them.Roy,Kirby,Young Link,and Shiana saw him for the first time.The hand was about two times larger than the original Master Hand,and had a metal outing.It also had sharp spikes on the knuckles.  
  
"Ah,the Super Smash Brothers."The Hand spoke."I`d choose a better name than that.Why,it`s pathetic!You guys don`t stand a chance against me,the almightly Metal-Giga Hand."  
  
"Hey,quit bluffing!You know you are no match for us.There`s 26 of us,and only one you!We have you totally outnumbered!"Ness stepped forward and clenched his fists.  
  
Just then,the giant Hand shot a beam from his finger and shot Ness in the arm.Ness screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor."Ness!Hang on!"Shiana flew down to him.She placed her hands over his body.Ness started glowing.Suddenly,he popped up,looking as though nothing had happened to him.Ness looked at his arm.It didn`t hurt anymore.  
  
"Hey,thanks!"He smiled.  
  
"No problem."Shiana smiled back.  
  
The Metal-Giga Hand saw Shiana`s ability to recover,and started laughing."So,the new little girl can heal people?How sweet.Not even I have that kind of power!Unless..."He said.  
  
"Unless what,huh?"Marth said,raising his sword up.  
  
"Unless...I TAKE HER FOR MY OWN!YOUR PSYCHIC POWERS COULD BE USEFUL TO ME!!!"The Hand laughed and started glowing black.Shiana started to glow black too.  
  
"W-What`s happening?"She asked,fear in her voice.Then she flew over to the Metal-Giga Hand."What are you doing to me?!LET ME GO,NOW!!"She screamed.The Hand scoffed."I`m taking you back to Final Destination with me.You will be my servant forever!"  
  
"NO!I refuse!"  
  
"You don`t have a choice in the matter!"  
  
The Metal-Giga Hand,with Shiana in his grasp flew away.  
  
"ROY!!"Shiana screamed.  
  
"SHIANA!!"Roy screamed back.  
  
Then the Hand disappeared.  
  
Roy kneeled down and punched his fist into the ground."I should have known.I should have known the Hand wanted to get her.Gah,I`m so stupid."He yelled."This has to stop."He said,and ran back into the building."Roy,wait!"Marth yelled after him.  
  
"Let him be,Marth."Zelda said,placing her hand on Marth`s shoulder.  
  
"But,he`s never acted like this before.."  
  
"Perhaps there is something new to Roy that makes him act like this."  
  
Marth didn`t understand just what Zelda was trying to tell him.  
  
"Zelda,what do you mean?"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Roy is in love?"  
  
"In love?!That`s it,I`m really talking to him,now!"Marth said,and ran off,too.Leaving  
  
the others to think of a plan,FAST.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that`s it for Chapter 4!What plans does the Metal-Giga Hand have for Shiana?Is Roy really in love?Stay tuned for Chapter 5!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	5. Going to Final Destination

Hi,peeps!I`m hyper,and have nothing to do,so I`m gonna write the next Chapter,kay?Oh,BTW,this is really important:My friend,his pen name`s MB Fan,likes to flame people for no reason,so I`d block off his name from sending reviews to you.Flaming people for no reason is just plain MEAN I tell ya!He flames people without reading their stories,so I`d beware of him.So,here`s a word of advice:BLOCK OFF MB FAN!HE`S A CRAZY MANIAC WHO FLAMES PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!HE IS GONNA GET HIMSELF KICKED OFF THIS SITE!(He`s gonna kill me after he finds out I wrote this...O_O)So,best of luck to all of you,and watch out for MB Fan!Ok,here`s the next Chapter.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 5:Going to Final Destination  
  
"Roy!Wait UUUUUUUPPP!!"Marth yelled,still running after Roy.Roy ran into his room and slammed the door."Roy!I really need to talk to you!"Marth said,knocking on his door.  
  
Roy slowly opened it."What do you want?!Can`t everyone just leave me alone?!"He blurted out.  
  
"It`s Shiana,right?You are upset because the Hand took her."  
  
"Why is it any of your concern,?"  
  
"I`m concerned because,for one,she`s our teammate,two,because you`re my best friend,and you li-"  
  
"What does two have to do with it?!"  
  
"Because.....you like her,don`t you?"Marth looked at him.  
  
Roy looked down and said nothing.  
  
"Listen,Roy.There`s nothing wrong with that.At least you don`t have a crush on Peach!Dang,Mario would kill you!"Marth laughed a little.  
  
"Marth,I just have to find her.Who knows what the Metal-Giga Hand could be doing to her?"  
  
"Fine,Roy.Are you ready to fight?`Cause if you are,Mewtwo can teleport all of us to Final Destination in no time at all!Sheesh,if I were the Metal-Giga Hand,I`d choose a better location to build your fortress than on Final Destination!It`s so easy to get there,and we`ve ALL been there before!"Marth said,smiling.  
  
Roy`s mood didn`t improve.  
  
"But,what if he wants us to go there?What if he has something big planned for us?Then what are we going to do?!"Roy shouted.  
  
"Don`t worry,Roy!We`ll rescue Shiana and defeat the Metal-Giga Hand!I promise!With all of our powers together,I know we`ll win!I just know it!"Marth said,unsheathing his sword yet again.  
  
"God,Marth.I hope you`re right."Roy nodded.Then he and Marth ran back outside.  
  
"We`re ready to go."Marth said.  
  
___________  
  
Meanwhile,the Metal-Giga Hand had taken Shiana back to his fortress on Final Destination.  
  
"Let me go,you bastard!"Shiana yelled.  
  
"Now,now,young lady.Watch your mouth!"The Hand said,in a fake friendly voice.  
  
"I can say whatever I want!"  
  
"Not under my roof."  
  
Then the Hand dropped her on the hard ground.  
  
"OUCH!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"Shiana yelled again.  
  
"Is that how you talk to your Master?"  
  
"You are not and will never be my Master!"  
  
"Oh,we`ll see about that!"  
  
Then the Hand started glowing black again.  
  
"Now what are you doing?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Shiana screamed.Her body felt like it was on fire.Suddenly,she felt like she had lost control of her mind.Then it all went black.  
  
The Metal-Giga Hand laughed.  
  
"Now,who is your Master?"He asked.  
  
"You are,supreme ruler Metal-Giga Hand."Shiana said,in an almost robotic voice.Shiana`s eyes looked different now.Instead of her beautiful dark blue eyes,red eyes took their place.These new eyes were empty,lifeless.  
  
"And who are your enemies?"He asked again.  
  
"The Super Smash Bros.,Sir."  
  
"And what is your purpose?"  
  
"To serve you,and destroy the Super Smash Bros."  
  
"That is correct.Now,go and wait for their arrival,Shiana."  
  
"Yes,Sir."She muttered,and walked off.  
  
The Metal-Giga Hand had done it.He had taken control of Shiana`s mind.She was on his side now.  
  
"Come along,Smashers.Come and save her,you fools!Boy,will you be suprised when you find out your newest ally is your newest foe!"The Metal-Giga Hand laughed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh,oh!Shiana`s evil,now!How will Roy take it?Stay tuned for the next Chapter,Ok?See ya! REMEMBER TO BLOCK OFF MB FAN,PEEPS!!!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	6. Tears of Emotion

Hi,there...Sorry,but I`m in a bad mood.*sniff*I`ve got a cold...And I had to cancel going to the movies with MB Fan on Saturday.Well,that doesn`t matter now,cuz I`m mad at him for writing an anonymous review in MY name....X___X...Aww,forget it.On with the next Chapter,peeps.Hmmm...after I finish this I`m gonna go into MB Fan`s name and screw it up.(JUST KIDDING,MB FAN!YOU`RE SUCH A JACKASS,BUT I STILL LIKE YOU!Why I do,I`ll never know...)Ok,next Chapter for real,now!Here ya go,peeps!(Peeps is my new quote..)  
  
PS:Just so ya know,Shiana`s name is pronounced:"Shee-On-Uh".Ok?Good!Enjoy the Fic!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 6:Tears of Emotion  
  
"Alright.We`re here."Mewtwo`s telepathic voice rang,as it and all the other Smashers looked up at the big black fortress ahead of them.  
  
"Well-a,It is-a creepy enough-a to be the Metal-Giga Hand-a`s fortress!"Mario told Jigglypuff beside him.  
  
"Puff,Puff!"Jigglypuff nodded in reply with a mad look on it`s face.  
  
"You don`t-a talk much-a do you?"Mario asked again.  
  
By this time,Jigglypuff was getting annoyed by Mario.He still hadn`t figured out that it was a Pokemon.  
  
"Jiggly...Puff.."The balloon Pokemon sighed,rolling it`s eyes.  
  
"Well,we have to get in there now!"Samus said,raising up her gun arm.  
  
The other Smashers nodded at each other and started to walk near the fortress.  
  
"Don`t worry,Shiana.I`m coming for you."Roy thought.He was determined to rescue her,regardless if she liked him or not.  
  
"Yo,Metal-Giga Hand!We`ve come to crash your party!"C.Falcon said,as they ran in through the door.They were suprised when they saw a person standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Shiana...?"Marth said,unsure if it was really her.Before anyone could say anything,Roy ran out of the crowd towards her.  
  
"Shiana?!Are you ok?!Did the Hand do anything to you?!"Roy asked her,concern in his voice.  
  
"Roy,you should not ask so many questions."Shiana replied in that same almost robotic voice.  
  
"Shiana...What do you mean?"He asked.  
  
"I`m sorry to disappoint you,but I am no longer ON YOUR SIDE!"She yelled,floating up in the air,her body and eyes glowing red.She fired a red beam at Roy,who was sent flying and crashing upside-down against the wall.  
  
"S-Shiana....W-why..?"He gasped,before falling into unconciousness.The other Smashers were all horrified.They would have to fight their newest friend."The Hand has taken over her mind!She`s against us now!"Peach gasped."But,how do we get her back to our side?"Zelda asked."I don`t-a know.I`m-a very worried-a."Luigi looked sad.  
  
"Now,if you don`t want to end up like Roy,I suggest you all leave!"Shiana said,with a sinister laugh.  
  
"We`re not going anywhere."Bowser said,blowing a hint of fire out of his mouth.  
  
"Very well,but don`t say I didn`t warn you."Shiana said,closing her eyes for a second and then flying off to do battle with the 24 other Smashers.One by one,she shot them down.Even Donkey Kong,Ganondorf and Bowser were no match for her raised power levels due to the Metal-Giga Hand`s power.Even Pichu,with it`s adorable looks was not spared.By the time she was through,all of the Smashers were lying on the floor,there was even some blood there,too.  
  
"Hah.Cake."Shiana muttered.Then,she looked to the wall where Roy was still unconcious.Suddenly,he got up weakly.Tears appearing in his eyes.  
  
"T-tell me why you did this!Why did you let the Hand take you over?!"He sobbed.  
  
Shiana looked at him with annoyance on her face.  
  
"Please try to fight him off!I am begging you!Come back to our side."  
  
Slowly,Shiana`s eyes started to return to their normal blue color.Roy somehow was able to get through to her.The Metal-Giga hand was losing control of her mind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"Shiana started screaming.She was trying to rid her mind of the Hand`s control.  
  
"What?!I seem to be losing control!This cannot be!"The Metal-Giga Hand yelled.Suddenly,it snapped,he had lost all control of her.  
  
"I must see what went wrong,now."He said and flew off.  
  
While Shiana freed herself,she accidentally shot a beam out right before she snapped out.The beam hit Roy and went right through his stomach.Shiana dropped to the ground."I..I did it!I broke free!"She smiled."Yeah,you did!"Roy replied,weakly.Shiana gasped and ran over to him as quickly as she could.  
  
"Roy!!I`m so sorry!What have I done?!"Shiana gasped,looking at Roy`s wound.Tears fell down her face."It`s all my fault.."She sobbed.Roy reached up and wiped a few tears away."It is not your fault.It is mine.I should`ve tried to protect you before the Hand got you."He said.  
  
"Wait..I forgot.I can heal people.Hold still,Roy."Shiana said,putting her hands over him.The hole in his stomach closed up,and the blood disappeared.  
  
"Thank you,Shiana.What would we do without you?"Roy stood up and smiled.  
  
"Roy,why do you care so much?"  
  
"Because..Shiana..I..I love you."He blurted out,tears falling down his face,now.  
  
"Oh,God,Roy.I love you,too!"She shot forward and embraced him.She sobbed into his shoulder.Roy put his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible.  
  
"I`ll never let anything happen to you.Ever."He whispered.  
  
"As will I"She whispered back.  
  
Suddenly,they heard snickering.Ness and Young Link were awake and staring at them.  
  
"Hey,guys.Forget about the rest of us?Ya gotta heal us,too,ya know!"Young Link smiled.  
  
"That`s right!We`d better go before the Hand gets here!"Shiana said,pulling away from Roy."Well,what are we waiting for?!Let`s go!"Ness said,as they ran to the other fallen Smashers.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,the story is almost over.There`s probably only gonna be two or three more Chapters.So,thanx for stickin` with me,and I`ll see ya next Chapter!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	7. Healing the Smashers

Hi everyone!Sorry it took SO long to get this up.Me very lazy..I was too lazy to write.  
  
Oh,I have a new story up!It`s called "The One"and it`s in the Poke`mon section!...Ok, THAT`S why I haven`t been writing this.I`ve been working on that one..Well,go check it out if ya want!And please leave a nice review!Thanx!Now here`s Chapter 7!  
  
BTW:When Roy got hit with the beam last Chapter,it was a REALLY small beam,so Roy could not have died instantly.It was only like 2 inches tall and wide,just so you know.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 7:Healing the Smashers  
  
Shiana,Roy,Ness,and Young Link ran to the fallen Smashers.  
  
"They look pretty bad,Shiana.Still think you can do it?"Ness asked.  
  
"Ness,if I could make a hole in Roy`s stomach go away,then this should be cake."  
  
Young Link looked at them in discust.  
  
"Ewww..Roy had a hole in his stomach?"He asked.  
  
"It was a very small beam,but it went right right through me!"Roy laughed.  
  
Shiana rose in the air,eyes and hands glowing white.  
  
The Smashers all started glowing white.  
  
"I command on my psychic powers.Heal them."She muttered.  
  
Then the glowing stopped.Shiana fell out of the air,Roy catching her.  
  
"Hey?Are you ok,Shiana?"Roy whispered.  
  
Shiana opened her eyes.  
  
Yeah.I always get tired after I do a group heal like that."She smiled,standing up,already back to full power herself.The other Smashers rose up.  
  
"Hey!Shiana!Are you back on our side?"Marth asked,still puzzled by recent events.  
  
"Yup!Glad to be back!"  
  
"Thank goodness.We thought we`d lost you forever!"Peach smiled.  
  
Bowser was stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
"I`m gonna get that Hand for doing that to our friend!"He growled.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and eyed Bowser suspiciously.  
  
"Our friend?Since when do you say anything about friendship?"Samus asked,crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh,did I say friend?I meant to say,"our stupid new little girl Smasher"!"Bowser said,trying to hide his embarressment.  
  
"Hahahahhahha.Soon you will have no friends left!"Said a voice.  
  
"It`s the Metal-Giga Hand!"Shiana said,angrily.  
  
"Listen Smashers.I do not want to fight you here.If you truly wish to be defeated,come to the top of this fortress.I`ll be waiting."  
  
"So,now he`s at the top of the fortress?What a coward!He should fight us now!"Ganondorf said in a 'Know-It-All' voice.  
  
"Well,we can`t stop!We have to get up there now!"Shiana said.  
  
A stairway appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"We must go there."Mewtwo said,pointing.  
  
"Then,let`s get a move on!"Roy said,and the Smashers headed for the stairway.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,watcha think?I won`t be updating both stories for about 3 days cuz,I gotta go somewhere.Well,I`ll start Chapter 8 tonight,and maybe Chapter 3 of "The One".Well,see ya next Chapter!Bye!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	8. The Top of the Fortress

Hi,peeps!Here`s Chapter 8.God,I am sooooo LAZY!I`m sorry it took so long to get this up,but let`s not forget,I also have "The One" to write,so I`m slower now...SORRY SORRY SORRY!I`m gonna kill the Hand off really quickly,now..  
  
On with the Fic,now.  
  
~Dark Angel Sami  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 8:The Top of the Fortress  
  
It took about 10 minutes,but the Smashers had finally made it to the top of the tower.  
  
"Man,this took forever!Shiana`s lucky she can fly."Bowser groaned.  
  
They came to a large stadium-like arena.  
  
"Well,Smashers,looks like you`ve arrived!"The Metal-Giga Hand said,as it flew down in front of them.  
  
"Well,well..Little Shiana!How on earth did you break free of my control?"The Hand asked.  
  
"That`s none of your business!What matters is I am free now,and I will help my friends defeat you once and for all!"Shiana said,her eyes glowing red.  
  
It had finally occurred to everyone that Shiana`s eyes glowed a different color depending on what she was feeling.In this case,she was angry.  
  
"Well,let`s see you fight off this!!"The Metal-Giga Hand yelled and shot a beam at Shiana.A red shield formed around her,blocking the attack completely.  
  
"Hmm..I was expecting that.Do you think I`m that stupid?!"The Hand yelled again and shot another beam,this time hitting her.  
  
"AHHHH!!"Shiana screamed flying backwards.  
  
"Hmph.That was easy.Now she`s gone again."The Hand scoffed,going in to fight the other Smashers.  
  
Suddenly,he was hit by a large red beam,sending him backwards this time.  
  
Shiana flew in front of the Smashers,looking after the Hand as he fell.  
  
"Listen everyone,I have a weapon that may be strong enough to defeat him,but I need all of your energy and all of mine.Are you with me?"Shiana asked.  
  
"Only if you can prove this really works,dammit!This is serious!"Ganondorf yelled.  
  
"I know it will work!Just trust me!Give me all your power!NOW!"  
  
The Smashers agreed,and they all transfered their power to Shiana.  
  
"God,Shiana.I trust you.It`s up to you to save us all now."Roy said in his mind.  
  
Shiana`s red glowing body now turned yellow,and the glow was shaped like a flame.Something was appearing in Shiana`s hand.It was a long purple staff,with a diamond-shaped jewel at the top.  
  
"Wow!Shiana,what is that?!"Marth asked,suprised by her power.  
  
"This is a Psy Rod.I can only make this appear when I have tons of energy.Let`s call it my special power.I don`t know if I can handle using it.I might...never mind."Shiana said.  
  
The Hand had returned at this time.  
  
"Oh,look.It`s Shiana`s baby toy.How cute!"He said.  
  
"I`ll show you a baby toy!"Shiana yelled,putting the Rod in the air.A massive ball of energy appeared at the top.  
  
"No matter the risk,I will defeat you!!!"Shiana yelled.The ball was getting bigger.It was almost as big as the fortress when Shiana yelled,  
  
"WITH ALL THE POWER OF THE SMASH BROTHERS!WE WILL WIN!"  
  
Shiana was getting weaker by the minute.The power was too strong.She didn`t know if she could survive the blast,but she was willing to die;for Roy`s sake.  
  
Shiana hurled the big ball of energy at the weak Hand,she yelled out at the top of her lungs,"ROY,NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME AFTER THIS,STAY STRONG! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Shiana tossed it at the Hand.  
  
Then it all went white.  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well there`s Chapter 8.BEWARE!The next Chapter is rather sad.DON`T CRY!And it`s also not the last Chapter either...Well,I`ll see ya next Chapter,ok?Bye!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	9. Goodbye,my Friend

Hi,peepers!Here`s Chapter 9!This may seem like the last Chapter,but it`s not.Also,this Chapter is quite sad...please don`t cry.I do not own the Spice Girls` song,"Goodbye".I am using it for my own personal use,so don`t sue me for that either!Also,this was not originally in my plotline.I borrowed the "Now 2"CD from MB Fan(I still haven`t given it back.^_^),and it had that song on it.I listened to it and thought,"Hey,that`d be good for my story!"so I decided to use it.After all,the story has to have SOME sadness,right?(To be honest,I cried while writing this!O__O)This Chapter is a MESS of songs and flashbacks...oh,the horror..Anywho,enjoy da Fic!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami  
  
*=Song lyrics  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 9:Goodbye,my Friend  
  
"Ugh..What a battle!What an attack!"Marth opened his eyes and rubbed his head.The other Smashers were all waking up,too.They had beaten the Metal-Giga Hand with Shiana`s Psy Rod.With their powers combined,they had won.Wait?Where was Shiana?  
  
Roy ran over to Marth.  
  
"Marth?Did you see what happened to Shiana?Where is she?"Roy asked.  
  
"No.That was a pretty big attack.She used all of her energy."Marth said,sadly.  
  
"W-what are you saying Marth?!"Roy asked,his eyes wide.  
  
All of the other Smashers were looking sadly at Roy.Ness and Pichu walked up to him.  
  
"Roy...um...I think you should...take a look at this."Ness said,fighting back tears.Pichu handed him a thin black cloth.  
  
"S-Shiana`s headband..."Roy said,biting his lip to keep from crying.  
  
He closed his eyes.Two tears came out.  
  
"It was all because of her we won.She sacrificed herself for us."Roy said,holding back his other tears.He was going to be strong and not cry,though the Ice Climbers,Peach,Pichu,Jigglypuff,Young Link,Yoshi and even Ness were starting to sob.  
  
Even Bowser and Ganondorf were saddened by Shiana`s sacrifice.  
  
*No no no no  
  
No no no no*  
  
All of the Smashers stood up.They all felt extremely sorry for him.He was trying so hard to not break down right there.It took all his strength.  
  
*Listen little child  
  
There will come a day  
  
When you will be able, able to say  
  
Never mind the pain, all the aggravation  
  
You know there's a better way  
  
For you and me to be*  
  
"Roy..I`m so sorry."Marth said,tears appearing in his eyes too."She only wanted the best for you.She loved you Roy!"  
  
"I know that,Marth."Roy said,still not letting himself cry.  
  
*Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Fly like an angel heaven sent to me  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
  
It's not the end  
  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
  
So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no  
  
No no no no*  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
As Shiana hurled the big ball of energy at the weak Hand,she yelled out at the top of her lungs,"ROY,NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME AFTER THIS,STAY STRONG! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Shiana tossed it at the Hand.Then it all went white.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"She only wanted what was best for me.."Roy repeated what Marth said.  
  
*Just a little girl, big imagination  
  
Never letting no one take it away  
  
Went into the world, what a revelation  
  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
  
It's not the end  
  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
  
So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no  
  
No no no no (You know it's time to say goodbye)  
  
No no no no*  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"So,Shiana,why are you out here all alone?" Roy asked."Well,ever since I was little,I`ve always liked to look at the stars..but.." She said,sadly."..But,it brings back memories of my childhood.I-I was..abused by my parents." Shiana choked out,closing her eyes.Little lines of warm water rolled down her cheeks."I know you must think I am a big baby,now." She sobbed."No I don`t. I`m really sorry for you. What exactly did they do to you? And why?" Roy asked,softly.Shiana wiped her eyes."Well,I really don`t like to talk about stuff like this,but I do feel better after talking about it." She smiled."Well,my parents always wanted to have a boy,but instead,they got a girl,me,and they`d lock me in the closet,slap me,starve me,hey you name it,and they probably did it to me." Shiana said,tears rolling down her face again."You guys are like the only ones who have ever been nice to me in my life.Thank you so much." Shiana whispered.Then she hugged Roy hard.Roy hadn`t expected this at all,and smiled.He wrapped his arms around her,too and whispered,"You`re welcome." Shiana let go of him and looked into his eyes.Roy did the same.Their faces slowly moved closer to each others.Their lips were only centimeters away."BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!"The alarm rang.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"What was best for me.."Roy repeated again.  
  
*The times when we would play about  
  
The way we used to scream and shout  
  
We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby*  
  
Roy couldn`t hold it in anymore.He clutched the headband tightly and let himself cry.  
  
"I will always love you,Shiana.No matter where you are right now."He whispered.  
  
*Goodbye my friend  
  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
  
It's not the end  
  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
  
So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it*  
  
"C`mon.Let`s go back to the Headquarters.The battle was won."Roy said,closing his eyes.The other Smashers followed behind him,saddened beyond belief.Though they knew he would not admit it,the other Smashers knew Roy`s spirit had been shattered.He had lost Shiana,his friend,ally,and also his girlfriend.She could never be replaced.Roy would have an empty space in his heart forever.  
  
*No no no no  
  
(You know it's time to say goodbye)  
  
No no no no  
  
(And don't forget you can rely)  
  
No no no no  
  
(You know it's time to say goodbye and don't forget on me you can rely)  
  
No no no no  
  
(I will help, help you on your way)  
  
No no no no  
  
(I will be with you every day)  
  
No no no no...*  
  
And the Smashers went back to the HQ as the Metal-Giga Hand`s Fortress was destroyed by collapsing on itself after the battle.  
  
They had won the battle,but lost a friend.  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh,my God...I am so freaking sad right now...I hated writing this,but heck..It was my decision.  
  
There is still another Chapter,so never fear.There`s another twist,so don`t worry!It`s gonna be ok,peeps!I`ll see you next Chapter! 


	10. A New Beginning

Hi peeps!Welcome to the last Chapter of "The Fight of a Lifetime".I know,this ended really quickly...I`m sorry.Now,after this,I can work on "The One" more often.So,I would like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed this story..except for MB Fan,who left innapropriate reviews on other people`s stories...To my REAL reveiwers:Thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me,and I hope you enjoyed the Fic!You would not beleive what MB Fan wrote on this poor person`s story!It was SO RUDE!  
  
MB Fan:*pops out of nowhere*Update more often,dammit!Your stories SUCK!  
  
Me:*whacks him*HEY!Get out!*kicks him out the door*  
  
Hehehehe..Never mind that!On with the Fic!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Fight of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 10:A New Beginning  
  
In the days that followed,all of the Smashers were too depressed to fight.None of them wanted to do anything anymore.They felt as if their lives were over,though noone was in worse shape than Roy.He wasn`t eating that much,and he loved to eat,nor did he ever hold his sword anymore.He had lost all hope by losing Shiana.  
  
"We all have to learn how to put the past behind us,for we can`t change what has happened."Zelda said,looking at everyone.  
  
But,they couldn`t.Shiana had become a big part of everyone`s life,and they had to lose her so quickly.  
  
"Pichu pichu.."Pichu said sadly,nestling itself in Roy`s lap,trying to comfort him.Roy patted Pichu`s head.  
  
"Pichu.Don`t try to comfort me,please.I`m very sad right now."Roy tried to smile at the tiny mouse.  
  
"Oh,yeah?!Like the rest of us aren`t?!"Ganondorf yelled.Even he was sad.  
  
"Pichu?"Pichu asked,tears appearing in it`s large eyes,but it shook them off.Everyone was sad enough,they didn`t need it crying like this now.  
  
Then everyone went to try to cheer themselves up.  
  
Later that night,Roy sat on the top platform of the Fountain of Dreams,looking at the stars.They made him think of Shiana,how they reminded her of her childhood.How she was abused.  
  
"Damn it,Shiana!Why did you have to leave me like this.I just can`t forget about you."Roy said,tears appearing in his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly,he felt like someone was watching him.  
  
"I just can`t forget about you either."A familar voice said.  
  
Roy blinked."I must be going crazy now!!It can`t be..can it?"  
  
He turned around and stood up.  
  
Shiana was floating behind him with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Nice to see you,Roy."She smiled,floating down to meet him.  
  
"Is..Is..It r-really you,Shiana?!"Roy asked,shock in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah,it`s really me."  
  
"But..we all thought you died when you fired the attack!"  
  
"I didn`t die.I flew off in a different direction,and survived.I still can`t beleive I survived."  
  
"Shiana?Slap me just to make sure I`m not dreaming."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
Shiana slapped Roy in the face as hard as she could.  
  
"Ouch...Oh my God.You are real."Roy said,tears of joy appearing in his eyes this time.  
  
"Yeah,I`m so happy to see you again,Roy."Shiana said,beginning to cry too.  
  
They both reached out and hugged each other hard,their tears staining each other`s shoulders.  
  
Then they both pulled away.Roy ran his fingers through Shiana`s shoulder-length brown hair,while she wrapped her arms around his waist.They slowly moved closer to each other,closing their eyes in the process.  
  
Their lips locked,and it was the most amazing feeling.Shiana`s hands moved from his waist to around his neck.  
  
They kissed for about 2 minutes,when Roy broke the kiss.  
  
"Hey,we should go tell the others that you`re alive."Roy whispered,his forehead pressed against hers.  
  
"You are right.Let`s go."Shiana said,pulling away and flying next to Roy,who was running off in excitement to tell the others.  
  
They knew that this was just the beginning to their adventures,their Melee fights,and their love for each other.They had defeated their greatest opponent yet,found love in one another,and survived though it all.  
  
It was only the beginning.  
  
THE END  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that`s the end!I hope you all enjoyed it!THANK YOU SO MUCH!Well,I guess I`ll see ya next Fic!Bye Bye!^__^*waves goodbye*  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


End file.
